


The Truth

by justjunhoes



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Break Up, Denial, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22661857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjunhoes/pseuds/justjunhoes
Summary: “I know where my heart belongs...only for him…”
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	The Truth

**Koo Junhoe**

Who is Koo Junhoe? He is the man who makes Jiwon go crazy, the man who could leave Jiwon speechless, the man who makes Jiwon’s heart beating fast, the man of Jiwon’s dream. Jiwon falls in love with Junhoe but unfortunately, it is just one-sided love.

“He never notices me.”

Donghyuk smiles softly. “You always say that.”

“Because it is true.” Jiwon looks at him. “Coffee or tea?” He proceeds to make a cup of tea for Donghyuk. “Plus he is seeing Jinhwan hyung.”

“Was.” Donghyuk takes the cup from Jiwon. “Was dating. Didn’t you know? Ah wait you were like…not up to date.”

Jiwon was in America for about 2 years for his work and he is now back in Korea. He was really busy that he barely contacted anyone except his parents. He really doesn’t know what happened during the time he was not here.

“Was? Really? When did they break up?”

“A year ago.”

“A year ago? No way. How?”

Jiwon listens to Donghyuk’s story. Apparently, Jinhwan puts his career first so he was the one who suggested breaking up but he said that he is trying to protect Junhoe because it would be difficult for a celebrity to date a non-celebrity. Jinhwan’s career takes off well which explains why Jiwon keeps seeing Jinhwan’s advertisements or posters.

Of course, Junhoe could not accept that reason. He took weeks to finally get over Jinhwan. Obviously it is difficult especially when you have to see your famous ex-boyfriend almost literally everywhere.

“That’s what happened. Junhoe is single now. Maybe it is your chance.” Donghyuk looks at him.

“Ahh. I guess…” Jiwon tries not to show how happy he is. Maybe…maybe it is his chance now.

**The Bar**

Jiwon crooks his neck looking for Donghyuk and Yunhyeong. It is Friday night and the couple invite him for a drink at their favourite hang out. He hesitated at first because he hates being the third wheel but he figured, what the heck. He has always been the third wheel anyway.

“Junhoe…”

Jiwon blinks again to see if his eyes are deceiving him. He thinks he is dreaming but he is not. Junhoe really is there, drinking with the couple. He nervously checks himself out on the reflective glass as he slowly approaches the table.

“Hey. Sorry I’m late.”

“Oh that’s okay, hyung.” Donghyuk looks at him then at Junhoe. “You still remember Jiwon hyung right?”

“I only don’t remember birthdays. Geez.” Junhoe rolls his eyes. He looks at Jiwon and smiles. “Hi.”

“Hi, Junhoe.” Jiwon slowly sits next to Junhoe. “How are you?”

“Fine… I guess. You?”

“Fine too. Like this.” Jiwon clears his throat. He doesn’t want their conversation to fall short like this. He squeezes his brain juice so he could keep talking with Junhoe.

“Oh my. Look at the two of you. Still awkward?” Yunhyeong chuckles softly.

“Duhhh. We haven’t met for 2 years.” Junhoe whines. He glances at Jiwon again.

“Ya. We haven’t met that long so ya. Give us time.” Jiwon laughs a bit. “Enough chit chat. Let’s drink.” He passes a bottle of beer for everyone. “Cheers!”

Jiwon and Donghyuk stay enjoying their drinks as they watch Junhoe and Yunhyeong taking the dance floor. Jiwon has his eyes fixed on Junhoe only. It is as if there is no one else in the bar but Junhoe.

“Hyung…”

Donghyuk’s voice brings him back to reality.

“Hmmm what’s up?”

“Do you really…still love Junhoe?”

“Always. I never stopped loving him even when he was dating Jinhwan hyung.” Jiwon suddenly turns gloomy. “I’m such a fool, right?”

“Hyung…no. Please don’t say that.”

“But it is true, right? I don’t understand why I am so in love with Junhoe even when I know we won’t be a thing.” Jiwon forces a smile. “I am obsessed. I put him as the standard so…I reject like everyone who makes a move on me.”

Silence falls between them. Jiwon just keeps drinking until he remembers that he is driving but perhaps he won’t drive tonight since he feels dizzy. He washes his face thoroughly in hopes to freshen up a little.

The door then opens. Junhoe stops walking for a moment as their eyes meet then both of them look away. Like always, their eye contact barely lasts for more than 3 seconds.

“Oh hey, Junhoe.”

Junhoe pushes the door closes then leans against it. “Hey…hyung.” He gulps. “So…uhh…are you free tomorrow afternoon?”

Jiwon nods. “Ya…I’m free. Why?”

“I’m going for lunch with my parents and I don’t want them to keep asking why I’m still single so…I was thinking maybe if you could accompany me.” Junhoe rubs his nape. “Errr…it’s okay if you don’t want to.”

“Sure. I’d accompany you!” Jiwon answers almost immediately. Perhaps, he is a little too excited to be Junhoe’s fake boyfriend. Who knows…they could be real…

“Awesome! We just need to come up with some lies like how we started to date and all.” Junhoe walks towards the sink. “So lunch at 12:30pm. I’ll text you the place.”

“Okay, Junhoe. See you.” Jiwon looks at himself in the mirror. To play Junhoe’s boyfriend? Easy.

**The Lunch**

“Jiwon? Is that really you? It’s been so long.”

“Yes, ahjumni. 2 years maybe?” Jiwon hugs Junhoe’s mother happily then he hugs Junhoe’s father. “Ahjussi.” He smiles widely. “How are the both of you?”

“We are fine. Right, dear?” Junhoe’s mother, Yujin, looks at him.

Junhoe’s father, Jinkyu, nods in agreement. “How about you, son?”

_ ‘Son’. _

Of course, this isn’t the first time they call Jiwon ‘son’ but this time feels different. Junhoe stays silent as he watches his parents catching up with Jiwon. Perfect, just perfect. Everything is running smoothly. Lying to his parents seems easier than he thought.

“How long have you two been together?” Yujin asks.

Junhoe glances at Jiwon, signaling him to talk. “Just recently, ahjumni.”

“So, our Junhoe has finally opened his heart to you huh.” Jinkyu laughs along with Jiwon. “I hope the two of you are happy together.”

_ Oh boy, if only they know. _

Jiwon looks at Junhoe’s father. He feels awful all of sudden because of this lie but he keeps his happy face on. “Yes, ahjussi. Finally!”

“Is our Junhoe difficult to handle? You know…we always ask this to his previous partners because we know how whiny Junhoe is.” Yujin chuckles softly.

“Mom.” Junhoe groans.

Jiwon’s eyes are on Junhoe now. Is Junhoe difficult to handle? “Kinda but he’s worth it.”

“Please tell us if he breaks your heart, okay Jiwon?” Jinkyu then pours another glass of whiskey for Jiwon. “Cheers, to you and you, Junhoe.”

“Ugh dad. What if he breaks my heart?” Junhoe pouts.

“Doubt it.” Jiwon looks at Jinkyu. The elder man is sure he would never break Junhoe’s heart. He didn’t lie. Jiwon could never and would never.

**The Dating Lies**

Fake dating Jiwon is easy for Junhoe. Plus, they only see each other on weekends. Junhoe doesn’t really want to see Jiwon after work because he would be tired and would end up falling asleep instead.

But another reason to not seeing Jiwon often?

Junhoe wants to avoid falling for Jiwon. Not that he hates Jiwon or anything but he still wants to play the field instead of being in a committed relationship. His last failed relationship with Jinhwan hit him hard.

It is probably because he loves Jinhwan too much and was too deep in his fantasy that he could last long with Jinhwan. Till this day, he could not accept Jinhwan’s stupid reason. He feels like almost everyone knows Jinhwan was seeing him before his career reaches the top so there is no reason to be afraid.

Though sometimes, Junhoe does feel afraid. Jinhwan is out there in the glamorous world while Junhoe is in his own web designing and e-learning design world. Both would be busy but he told himself, he would find time. Guess, Jinhwan did find time; find the perfect time to break up.

A committed relationship with someone new? Maybe not now.

Junhoe sits at his study table to write a poem when he receives a text. It is from Jiwon.

**_“I’m on my way.”_ **

Junhoe is confused. Did he forget something? Why is Jiwon on his way? Junhoe thinks hard if he has to do something. Did Jiwon send this message wrongly?

**_“Are you ready? I’m around the corner.”_ **

Junhoe replies that he is getting ready. He is not sure but he gets ready for whatever it is. After about 10 minutes, he could hear his parents talking with Jiwon. He checks himself out one last time before exiting his room.

“I’m ready.” Junhoe interrupts them.

“Wow. Damn you look handsome as always.” Jiwon looks at him from top to bottom. “Oh sorry.” He scratches his head. For a second, he forgets he is in the living room with Junhoe’s parents.

Junhoe is wearing a turtleneck shirt with skinny leather pants and knee-length coat. He smiles shyly when Jiwon praises his looks. It always sounds sincere and he couldn’t lie, hearing praises from Jiwon makes his heart flutter.

“Errr…thanks.” Junhoe looks at him. “You look handsome too.”

Jiwon is rocking white shirt and black slacks with a coat hanging on his shoulder. “Thanks.”

“Alright you two lovebirds. Have fun.” Yujin waves at them. She glances at her husband. “Junhoe doesn’t remember that Jiwon is taking him to a friend’s wedding, right?”

“Yup. He forgets. Good thing he saw your text, yeobo.” Jinkyu squeezes her shoulder lightly.

Meanwhile, the two of them are on their way to the wedding venue. Junhoe keeps looking at Jiwon and he doesn’t realize that until Jiwon teases him.

“Do I really look that handsome that you couldn’t keep your eyes off of me?”

Junhoe bites his lip. “Psshhh.” He looks outside. He has nothing to say because it is true, Jiwon does look handsome. “I have to confess something.”

“You forgot where I’m taking you.”

“I forgot where…” Junhoe looks at him again. “Uhhh…how…is it that obvious?” He sighs. “I’m sorry.”

“Nahhh it’s okay.” Jiwon glances at him. “Your head is probably full of work stuff so I get it.” He reaches to hold Junhoe’s hand, rubbing the knuckles gently.

“Ya…work is stressful this week so I thought I just want to lock myself in the room, sipping some whiskey and write poems.” Junhoe shuts his eyes.

“If you don’t mind…can I read some of your poems?” Jiwon glances at him. “If…you don’t mind.”

“I don’t mind.” Junhoe holds Jiwon’s hand tightly. “I’ll let you read my poems soon.”

They reach the beach resort after about an hour drive. Junhoe just noticed that they have been holding hands throughout the journey. A first time for them. Jiwon didn’t say much but Junhoe could see he was pretty much shy.

Sure they hold hands but only in front of their friends. Like right now.

Junhoe looks at his hand, firmly grasped in Jiwon’s hand. While Jiwon is greeting his friends, he introduces Junhoe to everyone too.

“Holy shit. Your man is so fine. Hey, man. Give some tips.”

“Shut up, Hanbin but yes…my man is fine.” Jiwon gives a wink at Junhoe. “Yah, Chanwoo! Hey, long time no see.”

Junhoe keeps quiet for a moment. Jiwon’s wink earlier kind of makes him feel giddy but part of him snaps, reminding him that this whole thing is just acting, just pretending. They have to look convincing in front of everyone.

“Here. Champagne for you.”

“Thanks.” Junhoe takes a sip. He takes a look around. Beach theme weddings seem wonderful. The wind is good, the view is beautiful and the decoration is simple. Maybe if he even gets married, he would have dinner at the beach or maybe at the garden. 

“What’s on your mind?” Jiwon looks at him. “Are you...tired?”

“Hmmm what? No. No. I’m admiring the view here.” Junhoe smiles at him. “It’s breathtaking.”

“Just like you.” Jiwon clears his throat and quickly drinks his beer. He glances at Junhoe who seems expressionless. Maybe Junhoe didn’t hear him. Good. “Come. Let’s get something to eat.”

Junhoe nods. He quietly walks with Jiwon because his heart is racing. Jiwon’s words are still clear in his head and keep replaying like a broken record. Jiwon thinks he is breathtaking? Smooth, Jiwon. Real smooth.

The two of them excuse themselves to take a walk at the beach. Junhoe wishes he could stay longer, do nothing and just relax by the beach as he listens to the waves hitting the shore. Junhoe sits on the boulder, bringing his knees to his chest. He takes a look at Jiwon who already removed his shoes and socks, childishly playing with water.

A small smile curved on Junhoe’s face.

Wait a second.

“Ugh Koo Junhoe. Pull your shit together.” Junhoe shuts his eyes. “Don’t fall in love.”

“Why?”

“Huh?! What the-” Junhoe swings his hand and almost hits Jiwon. He could hear Jiwon’s laughter and sorry in between. He sits properly again to look at Jiwon. “Why what?”

“Why did you tell yourself ‘don’t fall in love’? Didn’t mean to eavesdrop ya...but why?” Jiwon sits on another boulder facing Junhoe.

Junhoe sighs. There is a short silence between them. Junhoe is thankful though that Jiwon doesn’t push him to answer now. Jiwon is now in his own world, throwing rocks to the sea.

“I’m afraid of love.”

Jiwon turns his attention to Junhoe again. “Okay. Ummm...why?”

Junhoe shrugs. “It always hurts. I want to be happy. If I include you...it means...hmmm you are my sixth partner. Either I suck in a relationship or...I suck.” He looks down. “Slowly...love scares me.”

“Then don’t include me. So you had 5 relationships.” Jiwon chuckles softly, hoping to cheer Junhoe a little.

Junhoe smiles a bit. “Funny.” He lets out a long sigh. “How do we know if we are with the right person? Like how our parents got married until today...that’s really...goal as fuck.”

“I wish I know how but all I know is when you are happy with that someone...you see that person everyday and still fall in love like the first time and you feel like you don’t need anything else as long as you are with that person then I guess that is how we know we have found the one.” Jiwon gulps. He pours out his feelings, exactly how he feels when he looks at Junhoe.

“That sounds dreamy. Do people really feel that way when they look at their partner?” 

“I guess.” Jiwon smiles at him. “Happiness varies. You just have to earn it...find it. Don’t compare yourself with other people.” He moves closer. “Take an example. Like uhhh...like a kid. Why does a kid get happy over little things?”

“Because a kid is just a kid? Naive? Nothing in this world could hinder a kid from being happy?” Junhoe looks at him. 

“Exactly! I’m not saying you have to be naive just to prove a point but you know...there are little things that could make you happy. Uhhh...Full fridge.”

Junhoe laughs out loud. “That really makes me happy. Full fridge.” He pauses. “Also the world keeps moving...time’s ticking and a kid who doesn’t know much still cherishes small happiness...in any terms…”

“Yes, Junhoe. Time won’t come back to you and at some point in your life, you could regret that.” Jiwon slowly extends his hand to hold Junhoe’s and to his surprise, Junhoe holds his hand too. He gives a soft smile to Junhoe. “You can be happy when you are in love and don’t be harsh to yourself simply because of your previous relationships. It is better to end it rather than spending time with someone for so long then...it ends in the middle.”

“I want my happily ever after. I want to experience being loved and loving someone forever.” Junhoe looks into Jiwon’s eyes.

“You can. You have to look for it.” Jiwon caresses Junhoe’s cheek softly. “You deserve happiness.”

That silence again. Only the waves and the night breeze accompany them. Junhoe and Jiwon lock gazes for a moment longer than they usually could. There is a tension that neither of them has felt before this.

And then there is this urge.

The urge to taste each other’s lips.

“I want to kiss you.”

“Please.”

Junhoe grabs Jiwon’s necktie, pulling Jiwon closer till their lips meet. They kiss, softly then it quickly turns passionate. Jiwon holds Junhoe’s jaw as their kiss deepens, tasting the build up desire which came out of nowhere. Junhoe gasps a little, allowing Jiwon to push his tongue into his mouth. A desperate moan and whine escape their mouth but neither Junhoe or Jiwon shows any signs to stop kissing.

Till Junhoe’s phone rings.

“Damn it.” Junhoe bites his lip. He chuckles a bit, slightly embarrassed because of the kiss with Jiwon. “Who…” 

Jiwon wipes his lips. He notices Junhoe’s expression changes. “What’s wrong?”

**Kim Jinhwan**

Junhoe parks his car. He reads the text again. After a year or so, Jinhwan suddenly called him then texted him because Jinhwan wanted to see him. For what?

That night when Junhoe’s kiss with Jiwon was rudely interrupted by the phone call and text, Junhoe immediately felt bummed out. Jiwon suggested that they go home instead. Junhoe was quiet the whole journey because he was restless thanks to that sudden surprise by Jinhwan.

And now here he is, meeting Jinhwan. That is if Jinhwan was telling the truth. He enters the restaurant where he is supposed to meet Jinhwan.

“Errr...Koo Junhoe.”

“Right here, Sir.”

Of course, Jinhwan would choose a secluded room. Junhoe follows the kind waiter to the room and thanks him. As soon as Junhoe steps inside, he sees Jinhwan is sitting alone with his phone.

“Hi...hyung.” Junhoe hesitates but he slowly takes a seat. “Okay you have seen me so bye.”

“Wait! Seriously Junhoe?” Jinhwan removes his shades. “Please have a seat. What’s the rush? You said you are free at this time.”

Junhoe sighs. “Just go straight to the point, hyung. Why do you want to see me?”

“I’ve missed you…” Jinhwan almost whispers. “I miss you. A lot.”

Junhoe scoffs. “Bullshit. Why? No one in the industry wants to date you?” Junhoe mocks.

“You know why I had to call it a quit, Junhoe. I was new and I rose quickly. I didn’t expect that fame. All I wanted to do is to protect you. I don’t want anyone to disturb you.” Jinhwan looks at him. “Junhoe…” He slowly grabs hold of Junhoe’s fingers. 

Junhoe just lets Jinhwan hold his fingers. “And now you came back because…”

“Because I miss you a lot and I can protect you now. I’ve always loved you, Junhoe. There is never a day I stopped thinking about you.” Jinhwan softly convinces Junhoe. He smiles at Junhoe, hoping Junhoe would believe him.

Junhoe keeps quiet. He is thinking this through. He doesn’t want to fall into this trap. Jinhwan could be telling the truth but could be lying too. Get back with Jinhwan after a year? How does Junhoe feel about Jinhwan now? Is there still love? 

_ ‘But what about Jiwon…’ _

It is as if a voice in his head suddenly reminds him of Jiwon. What about Jiwon? He thinks of last night at the beach. The heart to heart talk, the sexual tension, the hot kiss. Was it love? Was it because they had a moment? How does Junhoe feel about Jiwon then?

“Junhoe…”

Junhoe realizes he is too deep in his thoughts. He looks at Jinhwan. “I gotta go. I can’t tell you the answer yet.” He gets up.

“Is there another man in your life?” Jinhwan holds his chopsticks tightly. “Is there...another man…”

“Why do you care?” Junhoe puts on his coat. “Even if there is, why not? We are not dating anymore. I am free to see whoever.”

Jinhwan slams his chopsticks to the table. “No, Junhoe. No. You can’t be seeing anyone else. There is no one who deserves you more than me.” He stands facing Junhoe. “Come on. No way.”

“Then why did you dump me?” Junhoe looks into Jinhwan’s eyes. “Why? Even if it is hard since you are a celebrity...we could work this together. But you chose the easy way out. People already knew we were together so I didn't get it.”

It’s Jinhwan’s turn to stay silent. He has nothing much to say, except one thing. He suddenly remembers one thing. “Is Jiwon still chasing you?” He notices Junhoe’s expression. “Ah...don’t tell me...you and Jiwon?”

“Goodbye, hyung.” Junhoe quickly leaves the restaurant. He couldn’t stand a second staying there anymore.

“Oscar. Where is Jiwon working now? He is back in Seoul?” Jinhwan looks at his manager nodding. “Why didn’t you tell me? I should see him too.”

**The Bet**

Jiwon suddenly hears the unnecessary screams and giggles from the office lounge. He steps out to see what is going on there. His eyes then land on someone familiar. That explains.

“Jinhwan hyung…” Jiwon approaches Jinhwan. “Everyone, get back to work.” He looks at Jinhwan again. “What are you doing here?”

“To see you.” Jinhwan gets up. “Do you have coffee?”

Jinhwan sits on the couch in Jiwon’s office. He scans around the room while waiting for Jiwon to settle a few things. He takes a sip of the instant coffee which Jiwon’s secretary prepared for him.

“Alright. What the hell, hyung? You could have called.” 

“I figured it is better to just barge in like this. What if you avoid seeing me?” Jinhwan smiles sheepishly.

Jiwon chuckles softly. “Why would I avoid seeing you?” He leans against the couch. “How are you?”

“Are you seeing Junhoe?” 

“Is that why you are here?” Jiwon takes a deep breath. “What if I say I am seeing him?”

“Then I want to tell you to stop seeing him. Stop seeing Junhoe. Stop contacting Junhoe.” Jinhwan crosses his arms. “I want to get back with him.”

“Wow.” Jiwon starts to chortle upon hearing that. “Get back with Junhoe huh? Okay.” He scratches his head. “Uhhh...are you confident that Junhoe wants you back?”

Jinhwan doesn’t answer immediately. Of course he is not confident, at all. He knows Junhoe won’t come back to him but he still wants to try. He has to reignite the love Junhoe has towards him. He is pretty sure deep down, Junhoe still loves him. There is no way Junhoe has thrown him out of his life already.

“Is there anything else, hyung? I’m very busy.”

“Let’s play a game.” 

Jiwon furrows his eyebrows. “Game?”

“More like a bet, actually.” Jinhwan smiles. “Tell Junhoe you love him then break up with him.”

It won’t be a problem for Jiwon, right? After all, Jiwon and Junhoe are just pretending. He remembers the kiss the other night but neither he nor Junhoe has said something after that. Maybe it was the alcohol that made them kiss. It meant nothing...because they are pretending.

“Or just break up with him. What do you say?” Jinhwan smirks a bit. 

“If you convince me that Junhoe somehow still loves you then...okay. Otherwise, I won’t break his heart.” Jiwon gets up. “I have to get back to work. I think you should too.”

“So you are not up for this bet?” Jinhwan feels slightly annoyed seeing how Jiwon doesn’t respond to him. “Fine. I’ll leave.” 

Jinhwan takes a last look at Jiwon as he stands by the door. His mind hatches a million ideas. If Jiwon doesn’t want to do anything, he will. 

**Mr and Mr Kim**

Jiwon is nervous. It is their fifth month together which means five months of faking a relationship and a month after that one time kiss. Tonight, Junhoe is coming over for dinner with his parents. Is it normal to invite a fake boyfriend for dinner with your parents?

That was the question asked by Donghyuk.

_ "I don’t know, man. I take this relationship as real and only we know it is fake but my parents don’t know that. So...ya...I don’t know.” Jiwon forces laughter. “Can’t believe we last for 5 months already.” _

_ “How does Junhoe feel about you?” _

_ Jiwon shrugs. “One moment he leads me then the next moment he pushes me away. He is afraid of love now. I think he is confused and I don’t want to force him.” _

Junhoe’s laugh with Jiwon’s mother woke him up from the thought. He looks at them being comfortable talking to each other. His mother probably likes Junhoe already and she is happy that he and Junhoe are together now. She knows how much he loves Junhoe but she doesn’t know this relationship is a scam.

“So good to finally see you again, Junhoe.”

Junhoe smiles at Jiwon’s father, Jiwook. “Me too, ahjussi. It’s been so long.”

Jiwook looks at both Jiwon and Junhoe. “Good to know my son has someone who makes him happy. He was sort of miserable when he was alone in America.”

“Appa…” Jiwon chuckles softly. “I was not miserable.”

“Sort of.” Jiwook laughs along. “You two must be happy together right? Please stay that way. Make each other smile. If you two fight, remember the first time you two fall in love. Don’t find a shortcut just because you two fight.”

Jiwon’s mother agrees. “No matter how big or petty the fight is...don’t immediately think of breaking up, okay?” 

Jiwon glances at Junhoe. He feels bad. He doesn’t know how long he could keep lying. He loves Junhoe, so much but what about Junhoe? Truthfully, he is tired of pretending. It is better if he loves Junhoe from afar rather than lying to everyone that they are dating.

Guess… after all these months, Jiwon still couldn’t make Junhoe fall in love for real. Guess.... They are not meant to be. Guess… the kiss was a mistake, it meant nothing.

The two of them stay in the kitchen to do the dishes. Junhoe washes while Jiwon wipes the plates and bowls dry. None of them say anything. The sound of wind chimes on this cold night keeps them company.

“We should...end this.”

Junhoe looks at Jiwon, confused for a second. “End what?”

“This. Us. You and me. This fake relationship.” Jiwon takes a deep breath. “I can’t do this anymore. I don’t mind lying to others but not to my parents...your parents. I can’t.” He sighs. 

Junhoe gulps. “You are right. We can’t keep lying. We should end this.” He moves closer. “Hey...hyung. Look at me.”

Jiwon slowly looks at Junhoe, with his tears pooling in his eyes. “We have to come clean.”

“Or not.” Junhoe wipes Jiwon’s tears as the latter fails to stop himself from tearing up. It is Jiwon’s turn to be confused. “We can’t keep lying but we don’t have to come clean.”

“Wh-what...what are you saying?”

No words come out from Junhoe’s mouth but his lips still do the ‘talking’. He leans for a quick kiss, which surprises Jiwon. “I’m saying...let’s date. For real.”

“Junhoe…”

“Yes, hyung. I love you too.”

Jiwon slowly shows a happy smile. “You mean it?” He sees Junhoe nodding. “I never thought I would hear you say you love me too and this time…”

“It’s a sincere one. I love you, Kim Jiwon…” Junhoe puts his hands on Jiwon’s neck. “I love you.”

“Junhoe…” Jiwon’s heart is beating fast. He moves closer till their lips meet. “Can I kiss you?”

Junhoe almost whispers. “Of course you can. Kiss me, you fool.”

Jiwon wastes no time. He kisses Junhoe’s puckered lips as his eyes close. Both of them smile in between the kisses. It is a soft kiss at first then it gradually becomes intense as Junhoe clings to Jiwon like he is dazed. Junhoe’s lips part, allowing Jiwon to kiss him deep and tasting his mouth. 

Junhoe wants more, wants Jiwon closer. Jiwon’s hands are everywhere now, moving from his face to his hips to his butt before Jiwon swiftly pushes him against the kitchen island. Junhoe lets out a faint moan, afraid Jiwon’s parents could hear them. They stop for a moment to catch their breath before Jiwon begins to kiss him desperately.

“I want you…” Junhoe mumbles. 

“I want you too…” Jiwon’s lips find their way to Junhoe’s neck. He then takes a second to admire Junhoe’s face. This walking human art actually loves him back? After all these years of chasing, Junhoe returns his love?

“Why...what’s wrong?” Junhoe notices Jiwon is staring at him without saying a word. He blushes a bit when Jiwon keeps looking at him with a huge smile on his face. “Hyung…”

“Nothing. It’s just...wow. Damn. You are so beautiful. You love me back. You are worth the wait, Junhoe…” Jiwon caresses Junhoe’s cheeks then kisses his lips. “Worth the wait.”

“I’m sorry you have to wait for so long.” 

“That’s okay.” Jiwon smiles at him. “I don’t want to force you.”

“But can I force you to do something?” Junhoe smirks when Jiwon looks puzzled. “I want you to kiss me again.”

“Yah Junhoe. You scare me.” Jiwon laughs. “You don’t have to force me that.” He touches Junhoe’s lips, teasing with his thumb. “Relax…” 

Junhoe closes his eyes, feeling Jiwon’s delicate fingers tracing along his lips and Jiwon’s lips lightly pressed against his. He shudders when he could feel Jiwon’s weight against his body as he is trapped against the kitchen island. 

“I’ll kiss you...again...and again…”

**The Truth**

Junhoe drags his lazy body to the kitchen. He is hungry. He hears his parents’ voices together with someone else’s voice. That someone is…

“Jinhwan hyung?” Junhoe immediately feels awake. “What...what are you doing here?”

“We’ll leave you two to talk.” Junhoe’s father says. 

“No, mom...dad. Don’t leave. Stay. Maybe you and mom can witness whatever nonsense Jinhwan’s hyung is about to say.” Junhoe gulps. He looks at his parents again and was lucky for him, his parents said okay.

“Junhoe...this is not nonsense. You haven’t even listened to what I’m about to say.” Jinhwan sighs. “Take a seat first.”

Junhoe keeps quiet. He sits at the opposite side of the table. “Okay. Talk.”

“I want to say I’m sorry for leaving you but Junhoe...I still love you.”

“We had this conversation before, hyung. I don’t love you anymore. I have learnt to stop loving you after you just...ditched me.” Junhoe bites his lip. “I love Jiwon hyung now.”

“Liar.” Jinhwan scoffs. He leans forward. “You and Jiwon are fake dating.”

“What?” Both Junhoe’s parents exclaim at the same time. 

“Is this true, honey?” Yujin asks softly. She runs her fingers through Junhoe’s disheveled hair. “But you and Jiwon look so in love.”

“Because I am in love with Jiwon hyung, mom!” Junhoe’s voice breaks. “Okay! I was fake dating him because I didn’t want you to keep asking why I’m still single or trying to introduce me to your friends’ children.” He shuts his eyes. “And then slowly...I have come to love him, mom...dad...I really love Jiwon hyung.”

Jinhwan feels defeated. From the way Junhoe says that, he could feel the love Junhoe has for Jiwon is sincere, true. He couldn’t believe his ears. Junhoe has finally loved Jiwon.

“I know where my heart belongs...only for him...for Kim Jiwon…” Junhoe continues. He then turns to glare at Jinhwan. “Please leave, Jinhwan hyung. Whatever between us that happened is now just memories. Our chapter is closed. Let me live in a new chapter with Jiwon hyung and you too...should live happily in your new chapter.” 

Jinhwan puts on his shades then wraps his scarf around his neck to hide the fact that he is holding back his tears and to hide the dejected feeling written all over his face. He slowly gets up then bows to Junhoe’s parents.

“Sorry to waste your time.” Jinhwan looks at Junhoe again. “You are right...We are just memories.”

“Yes, hyung. Old memories. Goodbye.” Junhoe knows he may sound harsh right now but it is for the best. He says nothing as he watches Jinhwan leaving the house through the back door. He lets out a loud sigh of relief.

“So...about you and Jiwon…” Jinkyu sits next to his son. “Jinhwan was partially right, I guess?”

Junhoe nods. “He was partially right. I did date Jiwon first just to pretend so mom won’t bother me about my relationship.” He glances at his mom. 

“Oh my baby. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to push you like that. It’s just…” Yujin holds Junhoe’s cheeks. “It’s just that I want you to be happy.”

“I am happy, mom. With or without a relationship, I am happy.” Junhoe looks into her eyes. “I know you are worried but please trust me. I am happy.”

“Junhoe dear…” Yujin kisses Junhoe’s head softly. “Your happiness matters the most to us and if I were to be honest…” She glances at her husband. “You look happier with Jiwon.”

Junhoe couldn’t hide his smile. He looks at his parents. “Really? Happier?”

“Yes, son. The way you look at him...when you talk about him...those dreamy eyes of yours, son. Sparkle when his name escapes your mouth.” Jinkyu chuckles softly. “Trust me too, Junhoe. I am in love with your mom and I know that feeling.”

“I’m happy that your love for Jiwon is sincere. You really mean those words right?”

Junhoe nods. “I mean it, mom. I love Jiwon hyung.”

**The Poem**

Jiwon and Junhoe are enjoying some lazy time together at Jiwon’s place. They talk about moving in together one day then imagine the decorations they wish to have at their shared place.

“There has to be one cupboard for my whiskey bottles. Then...I want to display my Batman figurine and…” Junhoe stops talking when he notices Jiwon is looking at him with a smile. “Hyung…”

“Why did you stop talking? I love listening to you...your voice…” Jiwon shifts his body so he could lie down and rest his head on Junhoe’s thigh. 

Junhoe bites his lip. Jiwon has always been smooth with his words, it makes him speechless. “I...okay. I won’t stop talking until you regret it.” He laughs.

“Whoa. Okay then. Stop talking.” Jiwon laughs with him. 

“Oh wait. Remember when you asked me about my poems and you want to read them?” Junhoe takes his notebook on the table. “Well since you love listening to me...let me read the poem.”

Jiwon nods. His eyes fixed on Junhoe, making the latter nervous all of sudden and telling him not to look like that. He ignores Junhoe. He stays looking at Junhoe, admiring every inch of Junhoe’s face.

“Okay. The title is...To The People I Love.”

“Is it about me?” Jiwon whispers. He signals Junhoe to continue.

“To the people I love...No matter if you are the closest or furthest away, your love is burning...Even in the cold winter that turns into spring, your love is constant.” Junhoe peeks at Jiwon as he reads. “To the people I’m with...When I get tearful looking at the sky, I understand life a little...For making me smile as I look at the sky, I am grateful…”

Jiwon listens to Junhoe’s poems with his eyes closed. His admiration towards Junhoe grows bigger. Junhoe has a way with words, puts so much thought into his writing that it comes out beautifully. Jiwon loves the way Junhoe’s mind works and how well his thoughts are conveyed through words.

“That was beautiful.”

“You really think so?” Junhoe puts his notebook aside. His fingers linger gently on Jiwon’s face. 

“Yes, babe. I really think so and yes, definitely. It was beautiful. Your words are beautiful.” Jiwon opens his eyes slowly to look into Junhoe’s eyes but like always, Junhoe immediately looks away. “Hey, Koo Junhoe. Look me in the eyes.”

Junhoe tries but he ends up with giggles and smiles. “I can’t...your eyes...too intense.”

“Oh? Really? But come on. Just a second…”

Junhoe slowly looks into Jiwon’s eyes. “There. A second.”

“Psshh. Okay. A second.” Jiwon sits again. “Koo Junhoe…” He cups Junhoe’s chin as he leans for a kiss. “I love you…”

Junhoe kisses him back. “I love you too...even though I can’t look you in the eyes.” He kisses Jiwon’s lips again and again. 

Both of them smile as they kiss. Soon after, Junhoe falls asleep in Jiwon’s arms. While Junhoe sleeps, Jiwon reads the other poems which Junhoe has written. He is amazed with the talent Junhoe has.

Jiwon kisses Junhoe’s forehead before he too drifts into dream land.

**Kim Jiwon**

Junhoe looks at the bracelet on his wrist which was given by Jiwon. It was a gift, symbolises that their relationship now is real, their feelings for each other is real, everything is real. Junhoe feels at ease now that they have come clean. They are in their 4 months of real relationship after 6 months of pretending. 

“Thinking about boyfriend?”

Junhoe glances at his colleague which is also his best friend, Mina. “Maybe.” He touches the bracelet. “I feel like I’m the luckiest person ever. Is this how people feel when they are in love?”

Mina looks at him as she nods slowly. “But Jiwon is not your first love. Is it a new, different feeling compared to your previous relationships?” She sees the happiness in Junhoe’s eyes. She gets the answer. “He must be the one for you, Junhoe.” She continues with her work. “So tell me...when exactly did you realize that you love him?”

Junhoe keeps quiet for a second. Obviously, Mina knew about his fake relationship with Jiwon and how it turns out to be real now. He tries to recall the moments he shared with Jiwon. What made him realize he loves Jiwon? When was that exact moment?

“It was during school reunion.” Junhoe shuts his eyes, remembering every detail of that night of the school reunion. “When he defended me and called out everyone who kept teasing me for ‘losing’ Jinhwan.” He chuckles a bit. “He grabbed the mic and began to give one hell of a lecture. We then left. He drove us to the beach.”

Mina gasps. “He did that? Whew. So, what did he say?” She keeps squealing when Junhoe tells her a brief of what Jiwon said. “He is so cool. Please love him forever or else!”

“Yah.” Junhoe laughs with her. “But one thing which really touched my heart was when he said… _’you don’t lose someone you love, people walk away from you because they stopped loving you while you are still so in love with that someone. It was never your fault that people walked away without proper explanation. You have given your all. You have cried so much. You are worth more than what you think. So fuck you all.’_ ” He pauses to laugh again. “Jiwon also said I didn’t lose Jinhwan but what I lost was a painful journey. Kinda like good riddance.”

Mina almost tears up when she listens to Junhoe. She keeps blinking to stop her tears from falling down. “Koo Junhoe...you are indeed lucky. Jiwon loves you so much. It’s crazy!”

Junhoe looks at the Polaroid photo of Jiwon on his board. “Yup. Lucky, in love, and crazy.”

Meanwhile, Jiwon is at the lobby reading a magazine as he waits for Junhoe. A few moments later, Jiwon sees Junhoe walks towards him with a shy smile on his face. Jiwon finds it cute whenever Junhoe smiles like that.

“Hey. Awhhh you look tired.” Jiwon fixes Junhoe’s hair. “Come. Let’s replenish your energy with some food.” 

“I am tired.” Junhoe looks at Jiwon then he quickly grabs Jiwon’s hand. The confused look in Jiwon’s face makes him chuckle. “I know we said no holding hand at work but whatever.” 

Jiwon looks as his fingers intertwined with Junhoe’s. “Right. Whatever. You are mine and people need to know that.” He brings Junhoe’s hand to his lips, lightly pressing it as he smiles. 

The two of them never let each other’s hands go during the car ride. Once a while, Jiwon glances at Junhoe. When you love someone, you would wait even for a thousand year because you know that someone is worth the wait and Junhoe really is, worth the wait. Call him a fool for waiting but he doesn’t care. He is happy now. Junhoe loves him. The feeling exists naturally. Truly, worth the wait.

Junhoe then turns to look at Jiwon, catching Jiwon’s eyes which make both of them burst into hearty laughter. He is happy, he is sure Jiwon is the one for him. Sometimes, the person who loves you has always been there. The one who cares for you, cherishes you, loves you for who you really are could be right in front of you all along. He recalls what Jiwon said to him at the beach.

_ “...all I know is when you are happy with that someone...you see that person everyday and still fall in love like the first time and you feel like you don’t need anything else as long as you are with that person then I guess that is how we know we have found the one…” _

And that is what Junhoe feels. He sees Jiwon almost everyday and he falls in love again and again. Seeing Jiwon makes his heart full. His happiness is there with him now.

So the truth is now, Junhoe’s heart belongs to Jiwon. Only Jiwon.

**Author's Note:**

> Poem title : To The People I Love  
> Translation credit to : twitter user @nilshilism


End file.
